


Blurred Lines

by RyuuLu



Series: It had to be you? [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AU, F/F, Found Family, Things aren't what they seems, This wasn't meant to be a thing, but it happened, family by love, more tags to come after the story goes on, so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: “Activation code: 1412”Her voice spoke in a hollow tone, the faces in front of her looks at one another in complete confusion. If things had been different, she would have felt sorry for them. Now? This was their own doing and this... this was her only way out.2 years after finally being reunited with Carmen and joining Team Red, the fight against both V.I.L.E and ACME are still going. The only thing now, Julia isn’t sure which group is which anymore.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent & Original Character/s, Julia "Jules" Argent & Player, Julia "Jules" Argent & Shadowsan, Julia "Jules" Argent & Zack, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Team Red - Relationship
Series: It had to be you? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681885
Kudos: 12





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished It had to be you, I only had a few one-shot's in mind that would be posted afterwards. But then I got the 2WEI edition of Survivor on my brain at work and this happened.... 
> 
> So, read It had to be you before entering this story so you will understand what is going on.
> 
> And as always, English isn't my first language and the Dyslexia dosn't help. But hey... if it was easy it wouldn't be fun.

Watching the movements around her, Julia Argent had to force herself to stay focused on the task at hand. It was a hard task when her eyes kept finding Zack and David, the two had occupied the food table and from where she's standing, it looked like they were arguing over something.

With a shake of her head, Julia let her eyes scan the room once more. She wasn’t here to keep an eye on David and Zack, her job at this moment is to locate and report in when their enemies show up. Something that was hard with the amount of people that had gathered at the museum this night.

“Anything yet Jules?”

“The only thing I see that we did a mistake at placing David and Zack close to one another, and the food table.”

Her reply made the red thief sigh deeply on her end of the call.

“Other than that, no sign of A.C.M.E or V.I.L.E.”

Julia adds, making sure her partner knows that she at least tried to do her work. Carmen, alongside with Shadowsan, are waiting in the shadows. There was no need for them to be out in the opening if tonight’s caper were to stay safe.

Seeing movements beside her, Julia turns her head slightly to the side, eyes landing on Irene. The secret agent leans towards the wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she looks at her partner.

“Whose brilliant idea was that?”

A low tone of anger was heard in her question and Julia felt sorry for whoever were to end up reserving the full force anger later on.

“Sounds like I should let you deal with that by yourself.”

Julia could hear Carmen say over the transmitter and she had to fight hard not to roll her eyes. She should have known Carmen had a small part in that planning.

“See it from the bright side, it could be worse.”

Julia tells her friend and former classmate. Hearing Irene take in a deep breath, Julia put her attention back to her task, she could feel that it was Irene's time to look at her. Silence falls over the two friends and once Julia had enough of being started at, she turns to look at Irene, one eyebrow raised in the progress.

Irene, seeing the expression on Julia's face, starts to smile before turning her attention towards David and Zack a second time. The anger was gone for now, Julia was worried however what had gone through her friends’ mind.

“You have come so far.”

Irene finally speaks up, making Julia look at her out of surprise. This wasn’t what she had expected to hear from the woman beside her.

“I remember it so well, the confused phone call to the scared and lost girl at her first day. I can’t see that girl anymore. The school was right to give you that scholarship, the only thing they were wrong about was the team. You were never meant for ACME, you were meant for Team Red, from day one.”

Irene continues, her eyes still on David and Zack as she spoke. Julia wasn’t sure she liked the way this conversation is heading.

“She has a point there.”

Carmen speaks in her ear, reminding Julia that she had not muted herself. Feeling that the conversation with Irene is turning personal, she quickly mutes her end.

“David and I spoke a few times that we should bring you with us to our own organisation, but not even that is the right path for you.”

Irene finally turns her attention towards Julia who freezes up slightly.

“After tonight, David and I need to leave.”

Julia blinks now, she might have been surprised about the conversation at the beginning, that surprise is nothing to what she's feeling now.

“Your... leaving?”

“We have too, David and I are the seconds in command. We need to be close at hand if the boss needs us.”

This information was completely new to her. Sure, neither one in Team Red really knew anything about the organisation they were working with. But this news wasn’t something Julia would have suspected. She had after all meet David and Irene in ACME.

“We had learned about a group recruiting young people to join in on a never-ending war, so David and I took on the mission to find out more.”

Irene explains, seeing the question that Julia had tried to figure out herself.

“Even if we leave, the deal we struck with Carmen three weeks ago still stands. It will however not always be me and David out there. But I will make sure that either Nathaniel, Desel or Rena is.”

By now, Julia was sure she would have spit out her drink if she had been drinking anything through this all. Seeing her reaction, Irene starts to smile.

“You really think the Boss would send his top agents on a mission like this without proper backup if needed?”

She asks, laughter taking over her voice now. When Julia thought about it, it would explain quite a lot. Seeing the smile disappear from Irene's face and her eyes narrow. Irene turns her head to locate what the agent had seen.

V.I.L.E had entered the building at last. From the corner of her eye, Julia sees Irene taking off and Julia activates the mic once more.

“Your old friends just entered.”

She tells Carmen, never taking her eyes of the student that had tried to take her down on every moment they got.


End file.
